


a dive bar in belfast

by nellywrites



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellywrites/pseuds/nellywrites
Summary: quick prompt fill for the word 'alone'. Zari Tarazi meets Kit Ryan in a bar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	a dive bar in belfast

Picture it: A dive bar in Belfast. The year 2048. Two women sit alone in a bar. They do not know each other but a common wound unites them.

The woman in the forest green trench coat orders a gin and tonic and slides a cigarette out of a familiar white and purple box. She flicks her lighter once, twice and gives up, smashes the unlit cigarette against the sticky counter.

"I fuckin' hate G'n'Ts," she laughs, turning her head to her companion.

Zari freezes. This woman does not know Zari, but Zari knows exactly who she is. She recognizes the riot of grey-streaked black curls, the sharp jaw that makes her handsome instead of pretty. She’s the woman whose photograph John Constatine had kept tucked into his cigarettes like a secret.The woman with a decade of memories that Zari desperately envies.

"I knew a guy who lived for them," Zari says and Kit—that's her name, Kit—turns her shrewd eyes on Zari until understanding spreads across her features.

“Wee bit young for ‘im, ain’t ya.”

“It's complicated,” Zari says, frustrated by her inability to explain the logistics of her timeline with John.

“Yeh, it always was with 'im.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick exercise. But I might continue it if the mood strikes.


End file.
